Comentário de blog de usuário:Matheus Leonardo/Leonardo analisa - The Times They Are a Changeling/@comment-25862617-20160823233207
Agora sim estou voltando para a minha análise do episódio. E comparando a análise do Leonardo, dá para perceber que o método de avaliação dele é bem diferente do meu, porque, aparentemente, ele se agradou mais do episódio do que eu, mas sua nota foi mais baixa do que a minha. Mas isso não importa, cada um tem seu método de avaliação. =) Uma coisa que não gosto de esperar muito (repetindo pela 92ª vez), é em roteiristas novos. "Irmãos Fox" me surpreenderam bastante em The Gift of the Maud Pie, mas Applejack's "Day" Off não ficou na média de um episódio bom. Então, sinceramente não esperava muito de Kevin Burke e Chris Wyatt. Para mim, sempre vou esperar um 9/10, 9,5/10, ou 10/10 de Larson, McCarthy, Rogers ou Morrow. O episódio começa igual 99% dos episódios da série, parecendo ser promissor, mas alguns despencam com o decorrer do tempo. The Times They are a Changeling '''foi mais ou menos assim. No início ele começa bastante divertido ao estilo Spike, que é um personagem único na série, não por ser um dragão, mas sim por ser um personagem principal com uma temática diferente dos demais. Ele se disfarçando para não ser reconhecido no Império de Cristal foi demais. TTTaaC se manteu em um rítmo bom até o encontro de Spike com Thorax, a cena onde ele dá ordens para os Guardas Reais foi muito boa, uma das mais hilárias da série, mas quando o changeling é apresentado, vejo o episódio começar a perder o ritmo. Como eu disse na preview, eu não me agradei nem um pouco da voz do changeling, não combinou nada com o personagem. E você assistir um episódio todo focado em um personagem que tem uma voz ruim, é uma penalidade grave. =/ Uma coisa que gostei, foi a ligação com '''A Canterlot Wedding - Part 1 & 2, mas também não tinha como não fazer ligação entre os episódio. E também não ter ligação alguma com a estúpida aparição daquele changeling em Slice of Life, isso ia acabar mais ainda com o episódio. Após isso, o episódio seguiu em um nível mediano, nada de mais e nada muito emocionante para mim, diferente do que muitos acharam. Mas eu ainda estava ansioso para ver o desfecho, mas já estava ficando preocupado com o tempo do episódio e achar que o episódio ia correr no final e terminar de uma forma forçada. Mas felizmente não foi assim, ele teve um desfecho tranquilo e aceitável, mas...a canção do episódio foi para detonar com tudo. Até agora, a série ainda não teve uma canção colocada em um momento tão FAIL. Eu estava esperando as palavras do Spike para explicar a amizade com Thorax, mas ele começa a cantar. A canção é ruim? Não. Spike fez um bom solo? Sim. Mas ela conseguiu quebrar o clima daquela cena. Esperava mais de Twilight, Starlight e Sunburst. Ou até de Shining Armor e Cadance (Não esperava nada de Flurry Heart, porque ainda é uma personagem que me dá agonia), mas 22 minutos é pouco para trabalhar um arco em volta de todos eles, então foi compreensível a baixa participação de ambos. Spike foi bem, ele tem crescido muito como personagem nessa 6ª Temporada, mas Thorax não foi um dos melhores personagens, é provável que ele fique na minha lista negativa de novos personagens. Porque também, suas expressões de tristeza no rosto estavam me incomodando. Outra coisa que me incomodou, foi a transformação de Thorax em Spike e numa rocha, porque sinceramente eu achava que os changelings apenas tomassem a forma de alguém do mesmo tamanho. Isso é pouco relevante, mas não gostei desse detalhe. Então espero que essa teoria do Boulder seja algo falso dentro do canon. O episódio foi mediano, pendendo pro lado de fraco. Mas acredito que ele será uma ligação importante para um possível episódio futuro, com Thorax querendo levar a amizade para os changelings e uma possível reação negativa da Chrysalis. Eu sempre achei os changelings muito "hypados" pelos fãs, porque não vi nada de mais em suas participações até agora, Chrysalis fez um papel até legalzinho em Canterlot Wedding, mas não conseguiu ser melhor que outros vilões de temporada como Discord, Starlight, Tirek e Nightmare Moon, ou até mesmo que as Dazzlings em EGRR. Mas agora pode ser uma oportunidade de explorar um lado melhor da vilã e seus súditos changelings. The Times They are a Changeling ganha a nota 6/10, fazendo eu ficar preocupado com a 6ª Temporada, que, até agora, em 15 episódios, apresentou apenas 4 que merecem serem chamados de ótimos/excelentes. Isso faz eu ficar receioso com o futuro da série novamente. =/ Espero que D&D seja um bom episódio. =)